


Glory Days

by itisunreal



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 22:24:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13467816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itisunreal/pseuds/itisunreal
Summary: Coulson attempts to relive his glory days, but things don't go quite to plan.





	Glory Days

“Jesus,” Daisy mutters to herself, stepping out of the car, eyes peeled for unwanted visitors. Everything’s wet, and the rain is still coming down in droves. They’ve been out here at least half the night, the temperature dipping low, and she’s well aware they weren’t prepared to spend a night outdoors, not in this weather, not with what they were supposed to do. There’s been no contact for hours now, and she’s starting to worry.

The sun’s barely over the horizon, and the gray light isn’t much help. They’ve already been out for an hour or two, searching in the dark to not attract attention.

A rustling in the bushes startles her from her thoughts. Hand up, she stays quiet but ready for whatever. The woods stir again, wind brushing through the treetops. Planting her feet more firmly in the soft ground, she breathes out, steadying herself.

Still nothing emerges from the treeline. She’s glad for it, hopefully it’s just a passing bunny, but the longer the silence extends, the more ready she is to blast whatever the hell is in there all the way to Timbuktu.

“You better have that hand up to help.”

Sighing, Daisy drops her defensive stance, and jogs to their emerging form. “Of course I do.” Taking Coulson’s other arm over her shoulders, she helps lighten the load. “I thought we weren’t going to find you guys. This is, like, the fifth place we’ve checked. Why are we lugging Coulson along anyway?”

“I’m right here.”

“Someone twisted his ankle.”

“You baby,” Daisy jokes, a laugh sputtering out.

“I am the injured party here,” he mutters offended.

Daisy rolls her eyes, but really looks at the drowned rats beside her, and wonders what exactly they’ve been through. A shiver racks through May, pulling all of them a step off course. She feels bad taking so long to get here, but looks at them again, past the edge of her hood, and states the obvious. “You guys are soaked.”

“You don’t say,” May bites back, jaw held tight, stopping the chattering of her teeth. “Had to leave the back way.”

Faltering in her step, Daisy stops just short of the car, but doesn’t release Coulson, and nearly yanks them all down. Shaking her head, rain rolls off her hood. “The back way is off a cliff.”

“We know. We didn’t have to--” May answers, throwing the back door open, and unceremoniously dumping Coulson in.

He scoots across the seat as Daisy climbs into her own seat. “Of course we had to.”

May slams the door, ignoring the rest of them, ire solely focused on Coulson. “We could have fought our way back through. That wasn’t our only option.”

He shrugs, blinking slowly. “I know everyone thinks you’re Wonder Woman, and for the most part you are, but there are things even you shouldn’t try.”

“Coulson-” Daisy tries the butt in as May’s eyes narrow a dangerous amount, but is shut down.

“We had to jump.”

“No, you wanted to. There’s a difference.”

“Why would I want to do that?” He lazily blinks again before continuing on. “It was like...a hundred foot drop.”

May shrugs. “I don’t know. To relive your glory days.”

“My glory days?”

Coulson tilts his head, and she pointedly ignores it. “Stupid and reckless is what is was.”

“My glory days.” He chuckles softly, and repositions himself, laying across the bench seat, head resting on May’s legs. “You say that as if they’re over.”

“They’re gonna be if you pull a stunt like that again.”

“Oooooooooo...” Daisy laughs at the scolding. It’s much more satisfying being on the other side of it for once.

“Daisy.”

That joy is short lived, and she takes the warning for what it is as she tries to repress the budding smile on her face. “Sorry, just wanted to give you these.” She passes back two blankets. The kind that are itchy and rough and everyone hates, but warm beyond reason. May takes the gift, wrapping one around her shoulders, and unravels the other, throwing it over Coulson, covering him from toes to chin.

It’s cute, but Daisy quickly turns back around in her seat to hide her full-blown grin. If there’s one thing she doesn’t want, it’s a lesson on appropriate behavior for agents. Keeping her eyes forward for the time being, she taps her foot to a silent melody. If need be, she can watch through the rear view mirror anyway.

They fall into a comfortable enough silence as they all settle in for the ride back. Daisy murmurs quietly to Mack as she throws quick looks back, no doubt relying what she sees to her partner. May rolls her eyes, the least they could do was save their gossip until later.

Looking back out the window, she pulls the blanket tighter around herself. A night in the wet has done neither of them very good. The chill has settled into her bones, a cold she’s sure no amount of heat can ever touch. If only they’d thought to bring a change of clothes with them. Or they could turn up the heat, put it on full blast, she wouldn’t mind. A hard shiver rips through her again, jerking Coulson from his dozing.

Righting himself without question, he rolls to his back, staring up at her with that dopey smile, and soft eyes. She hates him a little for it, it’s impossible to stay mad when he’s making that face, but she doesn’t remark. And he just continues staring, tiredly blinking as they rock over the bumpy back roads.

She thinks he’s finally going to say something, she can take the silence but the staring is too much even from him, when he raises his hand like he’s reaching for something. She can see him coming, and still she has to hold a flinch back. It’s not his fault. It’s been a long night, and she’s still on edge. She’s can’t always help it.

But he must see something of the struggle because he gives up just as his fingertips graze her jawline. The sensation tingles against her thawing skin. She half wishes he hadn’t seen whatever it was he had, wishes he’d found his mark, wants to feel that warmth he possesses.

Unwrapping a hand from her blanket, she takes the one he dropped, and threads her fingers through his, resting them on his chest. He turns those damn puppy-eyes on her again, and she nearly shakes her head at him.

“You’re beautiful.”

Her brows raise, the corner of her mouth twitching up. “Don’t try to flirt with me right now, Phil. I’m still angry.”

“I mean it.” He smiles.

Turning his head with her other hand, she runs her fingers through his hair, eyes focused. “I think he hit his head.”

Coulson lets out a snort, and Daisy snickers in her seat, passing back a first aid kit just in case. “Sounds like regular ol’ Coulson to me.”

“I don’t want to hear from you.”


End file.
